User blog:Tmek/Liria, The Shadow Mystic
Liria, the Shadow Mystic is a custom champion in League of Legends (WORK IN PROGRESS) Abilities armour and magic resist while linking with her Mystical Bond or her Enchanting Flame. }} Liria fires a bolt of pure magic that deals damage to the first enemy unit hit, an orb is formed at the point of impact which heals herself or an ally and is consumed on contact. The amount of health recovered is dependant on the damage dealt from the initial attack. |leveling = % of the damage dealt. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |damagetype = magic |range = 850 |targeting='Spirit Arc' is linear, colliding skill shot. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= }} As Liria uses basic attacks her ability power increases by a percentage for 4 seconds, if Liria uses an offensive ability the stacks will be consumed. This bonus stacks for 4 times, basic attacks at maximum stacks refresh the duration. |description2 = Liria forms a 500-range tether to a target ally unit. Any damage taken by either herself or tethered ally is split 50% between both champions, this not apply for self-targeted damaging abilities, similarly all forms healing is split 50% between both champions. Liria can cast this again to sever the link. Damage is shared between Liria and the linked ally before resistance calculation. |leveling = % % |static= 4 |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |range = 450 |targeting='Mystical Bond' is single targeted, tether-like ability. |additional= * Mystical Bond has no cast time and does not interrupt Orianna's movement. * If an ally moves too far from Liara while Mystical Bond is attached to them, the tether will break and the ability will go on cooldown. * True damage does not apply for Mystical Bond. }} Liria targets an enemy or an ally, dealing magic damage if an enemy and replicating certain buffs the target possesses if an enemy or an ally. * If the target has an absorption shield or a magic shield then Liria gains the same shield at a percentage of the power. * If the target has the blue buff then Liria recovers 20% of her maximum mana. * If the target has the red buff then her next ability deals 40% of the damage over 3 seconds in addition to the initial damage. |leveling = % seconds |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 |damagetype=magic |targeting='Transference' is single targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Blitzcrank's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Diana's stats, but only the one of the two shields. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Evelynn's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Janna's stats, including bonus damage. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Jarvan IV's stats. * Interaction with or grants a temporary shield based on Karma's stats, including the movement speed boost. * Interaction with grants a temporary magic shield based on Kassadin's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Lee Sin's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Lulu's stats, Liria's basic attacks are also assisted by the Faerie Companion. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Lux's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Malphite's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Mordekaiser's stats, this shield decays at the same rate. * Interaction with grants a temporary magic shield based on Morgana's stats, including the immunity to crowd control. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Nautilus's stats, including the on-hit AoE DoT and bonus attack speed. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Orianna's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Riven's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Rumble's stats, including the movement speed boost and the heat modifier. * Interaction with or grants a temporary shield based on Shen's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Sion's stats, including the AoE damage component if the shield is not destroyed. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Skarner's stats, including the movement speed boost. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Thresh's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Udyr's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Urgot's stats, including the on-hit slow. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Vi's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Viktor's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on Yasuo's stats. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on the user's level. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield of 50 health, affected by Liria's skill level. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on the user's level. * Interaction with or grants a temporary magic shield of 250 or 400 health respectively, affected by Liria's skill level. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on user's level. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on user's mana. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on user's level. * Interaction with grants a temporary shield based on user's stats, including the AoE damage component. * If the target has multiple shields, all shields are interacted with. }} Liria becomes immobilised while channelling for 4 seconds, forming a link with an enemy that slows for the duration of the channel or until the 700-range link is broken. The link can also be broken by interrupting Liria at any point. If an allied champion hits the linked enemy with a basic attack, the enemy is stunned and dealt magic damage which breaks the link. |leveling = % seconds |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 |targeting='Enchanting Flame' is single targeted, tether-like ability. |spelleffects=single |spellshield=will block the application of the tether, but do not prevent the stun or damage of a tether already applied. |additional=If an enemy moves too far from Liara while Enchanting Flame is attached to them, the tether will break and the ability will go on cooldown. }} Category:Custom champions